the adventures of shada montrim: the shadow killer
by soybean1
Summary: on the edge of Known space an alien, sith trained assassin fights for his freedom against his master and to make himself a new life in an alien world. what will he make of himself? i do not own starwars only shada
1. Chapter 1

yes i know the character is similar to night crawler, that's where i got the idea but whatever he's cool. please give me some advice, this is mt first one. and yes i know it's long but i had some time on my hands so i wrote it and made it really long for one chapter, i'll put some more up though i'm not sure if i'll add it to this one.

* * *

"" Dialogue and quoting

'' Thinking

() Explanation

_Flashback_

_Legend of Shada Montrim: the shadow killer_

'Tomorrow is my eighteenth year oddly enough I'm not over flowing with joy. At least I'll get a day off of that moronic job, but it has its perks, Lord tells me he'll give me a saber for the anniversary of my birth. Yeah that's after I pass through the fiery gates to the forest of control, it'll be easy enough but still those shinra fliers are a pain.'

'He sees me as a pawn that will stand by and do nothing and so far I have but as soon as he gives me the sith blade he promised me I'll be on my own whether he lets me or not.'

As Shada entered through the gates to the forested that his lord controlled through sheer will power, he felt a chill run down his spine and into his spade tipped tail. He was being watched, but that didn't shock him. Many a time he had viewed the "arena" as his mind-controlling lord called, simply kill most, only the remarkable survived. Shada had only seen a couple force users escape and even then they were "killed" as soon as they escaped and were turned into his lords mindless slaves. Drained of force and given tainted bits by their captor they slowly became the mindless pawns in his war against the Jedi.

'I won't become one of them' Shada said to himself 'my will is my own'. Finding himself a small crevice near the a ledge close to where he started he sat down in a meditative pose, he started to pay attention to all the "life" around him searching for the droids he knew were here. Finding one he started to throw his "static field" through it as if it were right in front of him, even though he new he wouldn't see it with his eyes. Suddenly the waves of static stopped and the droid carried on as if nothing happened, but the programming that alowed the droid to relay and record all that it saw was gone. And so he moved onto the next and the next until all that were in his range were had similar fates.

After setting up himself a meager base camp in the height of the trees shada proceeded on to the end gate having only his Straka Sith blade, that he received for his tenth. 'Too bad I can't just port there' shada mused to himself 'oh well he would notice my force signature would change way too much, at least he can't see me anymore'. As he walked along the "path" or at least what appeared to be a path. Shada actively scanned the area around him making sure there were no more droids that could tell on him, or worse one of the many demon creatures that "lived" in this unusual habitat.

Suddenly the animals started to converge on him before he could realize unnatural behavior. Shada gripped his poison blade in both of his three fingered hands preparing for the charge. And as if on direction they came two in front and one in the back. Leaping in to the air just above the three shinra boars, slicing one across the back and bring his sword around slicing the one at his behind across it's hair covered belly. The third one managed to get a five-millimeter gash across his arm with it's razor tusks, the two that had been sliced landed and collapsed into a convulsing spasm due to his sword that would end in nothingness. Shada ignored the screaming sensation in his arm after all it's just pain not like he should shy from it, just get the message it told him. "That's all it's good for" he told himself out loud. He realized that behind him that two shinra fliers were now aware of prey and were swooping in with their large mouths that could easily eat one of the boars he just killed.

Jumping onto one of their wide backs he drove his meter blade into the back of the beast. And as the beast crashed to the ground he pulled the blade from its back and jumped to the back of the other flier. He harnessed the large horns on the back of its head and to steer it away from the cold corpses that would soon be a feast for the tainted creatures of the forest.

He jumped off the fliers' back and into some of the trees nearby the podium that held the prize he had been waiting for, his saber a classic hilt of a sith with a red and black died durasteel hilt. And along side it was another Straka sword and sheath colored all black to be used with his velvet fur color. He added the sword along side the other one he had sheathed and retrieved and picked up the saber hilt and pressed the activator button on the side waiting to hear the snap hiss of the blade, which would be his freedom from this curse of a planet. But none came and he looked for what should be a blade, there was none, to his disappointment he opened up the hatch on the hilt and realized that it was his job to find his own crystal.

The ground started to rumble beneath his feet and he realized he had been being watched from afar and now he had to escape. Clipping the hilt to his belt he started to run down the vast stair that ran up each side of the vast temple. Cursing himself for being so foolish, Shada lowered himself onto his hands started to gallop down the stone path that. "The beasts are going to come after me for disturbing their homes" Shada thought out loud "time to get back to camp and fin…" right in mid-sentence he felt the creatures of the forest rally against him. His instincts kicked in, he now knew that his only option was to get out by collecting his crystal and escape.

For the next two, Shada raced through the forest, dodging fliers, small snakes, boars, forest cats, and all kinds of demon creatures. The creatures seemed relentless in their, it almost appeared as if they were herding Shada to his goal. Finally they stopped their relentless hounding and before him stood the mouth of a cave, literally a mouth the stalagmites formed teeth and threatened to chew anyone who entered the cavern. "Alright I'll just slip inside and get myself a little rest before I continue any further" Shada decided, and at that he slipped inside and fell into a rather deep sleep.

Hours later he awoke still groggy from his fitful sleep, though with a new vigor than before. He focused his attention out side and "saw the animals were still out there waiting for him to come and prove his victory. 'Well I guess I have to find a new way out' Shada said to himself, he strode down the neck of the cave his tail twitching in anticipation almost screaming 'I have a bad feeling about this'.

After walking a kilometer or so of hallway, it opened up into a little bit larger room than at the beginning filled with water focusing on the water and following it to where ever it went. He sensed nothing overly dangerous in the water but couldn't sense where it ended "that's odd" he said. Being able to sense a kilometer or so away, at all times had always been a useful advantage for him, now it was as if a cloud obstructed his view.

'Looks like I'm gonna get wet' Shada said with a chuckle, as he dove into the water. He had always been able to hold his breath for almost two hours the scientist hypothesized it was some pure oxygen gel in his lungs letting him go for such long times without air. The cold didn't bother him either he had been released into space and lasted long enough to make it back to the safety of a local satellite, though he almost died he was alive. As he swam he thought back to his training

'_Parry, thrust, block, switch to tail, trust thrust, back flip' " good work you have shown your ability to fight well against my other assassins" 'Lord congratulated me as though it was the best I could do, no I have many more tricks up my sleeve'. 'Eventually he will receive what he deserves whether from me or not, I will not make his mistake I will not underestimate him or anyone' he swore to himself. _

That's when he entered it, a massive cavern filled with black light and in the center was a massive dragon approximately ten meters in length. "Krayt Dragon" Shada silently whispered "I thought they were only on Tatooine" its scales seemed to shimmer of black death. It stirred suddenly, "**What do you want**" it seemed to scream at him. "You can talk" Shada asked unintentionally avoiding the question, "**yes and no**" the voice boomed back "**what do you want**"? ** "**I'm in search of a crystal for my light saber" he replied not wanting to anger the beast with anymore questions, "**I know of crystals, but not ones suitable for your weapon they are near my feeding ground**". "How is it you can speak to me" Shada finally asked, "**I am not speaking, you are only hearing**" it boomed back. "So you are unable to help me" Shada questioned "**not the way you would like**" the creature voiced. "And what would that be" Shada persisted "**For you to become one with the force****and feed me**" and with that it let loose with a spray of lightning from it's horns.

Shada instantly started to put forth force static into the air around him putting up a wall of static. The lightning quickly was dissipated against the "wall" Shada jumped into the air over the creatures' head and onto its back slashing as it went but hardly doing any damage through it's tough scales. The beasts' forked tail immediately attacked with speed rivaling a Jedi master, switching one blade to his tail he proceeded to parry the tail while driving his second poison blade into the beasts' back. His spade tipped appendage not being able to hold out against the greater strength of it's opponent lost its weapon. Shada was thrown against one of the cave walls, and would have passed out accept for the extra oxygen in his system. Both he and the dragon knew that the beast was going to yield to the nothingness, in one last effort the dragon let forth lightning to fry Shada. Shada not being able to raise a shield for himself opened a portal and fell into it in an instant; he was transported to the other side of the cave as the dragon finally succumbed to the poison and breathed it's last. After being transported through space and having no more energy stay awake passed into unconsciousness.

As Shada woke up, a storm raged outside, the wind howled as if to rip the trees from their roots. But he had other things on his mind as if calling to him from him from the belly of the dead beast; he pulled out his sword from the creature and collects his other from the floor of the cavern. Listening to the "call" from the beasts belly he locates the source and plunges his clean sword into the beast and cuts a slice in it's belly and lets the dark ichor drain from the body. He reaches into the belly of the beast and gropes around for the sack. He finds it and rips the fleshy organ out of it prison of a body. Cutting a slice in the sack, he pours the contents on the floor of the cavern. Three perfectly round pearls black as deep space it self, fall to the floor. Picking them up he takes them over to the nearby pool and washes them free from their old self and places one inside the hilt of his light saber. Turning on his blade there it is the snap hiss, but it doesn't last it goes silently to nothing no hum, no nothing that makes it sound like a saber of the sith or jedi. The blade too, it is pitch black, as black as the crystal inside. With his new saber, his two crystals, and his new improved dark swords, he sets off to free himself.

'Hmm this must have been the dragons' hunting ground' Shada pondered as he left the lair 'that explains why there is none of those demon beasts around'. Then sprang from the bush came the deformed form of what once was a skilled jedi and it's apprentice. With flesh rotting on what should have been a corpse only, and a vile mold covering half of the firsts face. It spoke with gurgle of a deep voice "We have been… caaww cawww (coughing)… to collect your corpse from the layer of the beast, Master thought you dead". "You can assure him I am not" Shada reported, "Ahh but you will be, you're body was to be brought back, as lifeless and cold as the frozen lakes to the north".

"I assure you that won't be happening" Shada stated lighting his weapon and drawing a sword. The jedi took saber and flashing a purple blade, straight at him, blocking with his black saber a clash of sparks ignited into the air. The apprentice having almost bare bone on his arm quickly drew a vibrosword and slashed at Shada, bringing his sword up Shada halted the blade. Having two blades pressed to him, he felt a tingle in the hand carrying the sword and then as if by command a flash of electricity erupted from his blade and traveled into the vibrating metal edge of the sword. The apprentice recoiled backward as he was hit with an electrical shock that set his rotting hand a blaze with fire. Throwing a dark wall between him and the jedi, Shada hopped out of the path of the blade that went arcing wildly to the ground. The apprentice left with only a stump of a limb had switched his blade to the other hand and took on a more duel like stance. Shada recognized his challenge and brought his sword forward, shutting off his silent blade. The storm raging over head sent a loud crash of thunder through the air, as the water dripped down the edge of the blade he waited. With a yell the fleshless arm came charging forward and with a flash of electricity from Shada's blade. As steam rose from the discharge path, the apprentice slumped forward with a burn mark on the temple. Suddenly the violet blade ignited and sent back to it's master as though thrown returned to his hand.

Shada "retreated" back to the cave where the darkness gave him the advantage, that and lord would not be able to see what he would have to do the minion. He blended in with the darkness so perfectly it was tuff to see him even with light enhances. Sheathing his blade he got his light saber ready, and reached into himself and put forth static that he knew would blind the underling to his presence. Shada quickly climbed the wall effortlessly seeing the purple glow through the static field; he flipped off the wall and behind the deformed jedi making barely audible sound under the crackling of the field. Pointing the hilt toward the entity standing before him and ignited the blade he crumbled without a sound and the blade dropped to the floor disengaging the purple glow. Picking up the hilt he opened up the canister and replacing the crystal inside with one of his own, he turned on the blade of his new one and made an exact duplicate of his first. "Two is better than one" Shada thought out loud, clipping the hilt to the inside of his coat and shifting the blades to his back so that they made an "X" shape.

The ground shook as Shada walked outside; the rumbling increased quickly he felt the felt all around him. "Looks like the mold man had some tricks up his sleeve" Shada said referring to the dead jedi. The jungle was alive as creatures and small birds were running out of the way of the massive stampede of shinra Orrasists; large horned quadrupeds with stunning spurs on their backs. The first one came; using his two-toed feet Shada stepped on the head of the first one. Launching himself into the air Shada on the horns of one four rows behind the first, jumping again he headed towards the outside edge of the herd. This time taking his blade and stabbing it into the ground and balancing on the hilt. Pushing off the hilt he landed just out side the last of the Orrasist.

At last Shada finally reached the gate the beginning of his freedom was at hand. All he had to do was make to his Modified Tie Defender and escape the planets' defenses, and then it would be smooth sailing in hyperspace. Passing through the gate Shada had his two light sabers in hand waiting for what he knew would happen next. Surrounded by minions with blasters and swords of all types surrounding, all with disfigurements of there own. To his right a man with bony spikes protruding from his body, to his left a man with his skin rotting away, and before him stood the "general". A beast like himself, amputations made him have parts of animals from wings to claws to scaly hide that protected him from most blaster shots.

"It's good to see you made it back" he greeted "I was starting to think that you wouldn't make it back". "Yeah, because I never complete a mission" Shada retorted "So what has your master sent you to do". "Nothing, just to make sure you make to his thrown, in pieces" the general explained. "You realize it'll take more than just a couple of peons to stop me" "yeah, I know that's, why the army of **our **Lord is standing between you and your hanger" the General warned. "He is not my lord" Shada stated, "No, but you are, no were his servant and now you will be his slave". "I am no man's puppet" Shada said stalling for time. "I'll enjoy watching you fall to the masses set before you" the general laughed at him, "you haven't seen half the things I can do" Shada retorted.

And with that the two deformed warriors attacked, both wielding vibroswords. Shada blocked both and slashed the one with no skin and "punched" the other with his tail sending him spinning. This let him cleave the skinned one in half, as he sliced through it he felt his skin crawl. Immediately his tail pulled out a sword and let loose a blast of electricity at the spiked creature, though obviously not as powerful as the last it stunned the monster and his tail cleaved off it's head.

And that's the way it went attacking deformed monsters as he went down the red and black corridors and hallways. 'Parry, lunge, slash, block… oh shit you've got to be kidding me' Shada following the path to the throne had reached the massive doors. Upon looking at the doors they were embroidered in gold metal contrasting the black and red of the corridor. Streaming in front of the door was a steady flow of "corpses", as he now called them, lined up waiting for him to come at them. Thirty or so and their numbers were rising, stepping back to release himself from what he was about to do. 'It's time, not once have I needed to do this until now' Shada told himself. He ran forward the thirty or so meters clearing his mind as he went letting the primal self he always controlled take over. Then it happened, his pure yellow eyes gained blood red pupils. His almost black skin and fur turned red as the blood vessels under them were infused with oxygen. Directed by the task at hand his new self would curse all that opposed him. Now about fifty stood in his path.

Coming at them with almost a blood lust in his heart he sprang with his light sabers and blade. Landing on two crushing their spine and paralyzing them, swing his blade at a group of five cut them to pieces as he went. Bashing their heads on walls or other heads, tripping and stabbing, gore and the smell of cauterized blood filled the air as he slashed apart the pieces that had fallen looking to attach themselves back together. The whole corridor was red with the blood of the monsters. It was over no more oxygen to keep this avatar state up the blood drained from his eyes and the crisscrossing lines faded back to black. He breathed in and took it in as if for the first, taking no time to stare and gawk at the damage he had caused. Proceeding to the door stepping over body after body and ignited his silent blade, started to cut a circle through the door.

Finally stepping through and taking in the place he once called home, looking towards the throne feeling the presence he was searching for. Sitting there as if not viewing him a threat, the dark being sat on his throne of gold starring down on him waiting for him to speak. "I want my freedom granted to me" Shada put it bluntly knowing that the devil on the throne wouldn't care. "I know, all you have to do is take it" the voice taunted him, "Very well". At that Shada jumped up unto the plat form that held the pompous devil coming at him with a saber at his back, a sword in his left, and a saber in his right. Landing on the podium threatening to thrust his blade into its chest, the Demon Lord let forth a blast of lightning at him. Bringing up his sword, it absorbs the lightning into it and recharges its power ten fold. "Now that's odd I've seen you destroy light sabers with that" Shada goaded. Paying attention now the demon decides it can't face off against him with sheer power, pushing Shada off the platform he pulls a saber of his own out and ignites it. Landing gracefully Shada waits for him to come at him, leaping down from the seat of power. Landing just as graceful as Shada brings its blade up as to a challenge.

Starring into the yellowed whites of the beings three eyes, Shada knew saw the intelligence in them. 'This will not be fought with sword' Shada predicted, 'I will not make the others mistakes, his power is not physical'. Waiting for the inevitable to come he slowly let the force guide him in his actions preparing for what was next. The red blade rose in the air and came slicing down quickly, though not fast enough, rolling out of Shada dodged the blade and kicked his arm. Almost loosing his blade from the kick, the three-eyed demon showed his obvious disdain. "You'll have to try something better, than just sheer strength and anger" Shada said smugly, "I taught you everything you know, but not all I know" the Sith Lord declared. "I know more than you think," Shada retorted, "We will see" the Demon responded. Lunging at him, Shada parried and slashed with his other blade. Hopping back, the black blade came centimeters from his face. Reaching into to the walls the three-eyed monster pulled a hunk of metal and flung it at Shada, forced to dive and head for cover, he pulled out his tainted sword and fired a blast of electricity. Pulling his light saber around to intercept the electricity, the blade flashes brightly as the shot is absorbed. Pulling more chunks of metal from the wall he directs them to converge on Shada, jumping right on top of the pile of metal. "You'll have to do better than…" Shada was interrupted by the rumbling in the palace the roof began to shake. Bringing the roof down he had him or so he thought, with a flash of light Shada was transported through time and space, and with a plume of smoke he reappeared in front of his late master. "As I said, you'll have to do better than that if you want to win", Shada said pushing back with his attacks. Hacking, slicing, thrusting, lunging, forcing the being to retreat until he was against a wall, desperation now set in for the Lord. As a final attack the Lord fired his blade at Shada, while picking up the pieces of metal behind Shada. Caught off guard by the use the only defense of the three-eyed fiend, Shada barely dodged and caught the blade with his two sabers. Directing more focus outward searching for the minions, who would be coming for him feeling the boulders of metal flying towards him, he dropped the trapped blade. He waited, as the large shrapnel was about to make contact, he disappeared in a plume of smoke and reappeared twenty meters to the left of where he was with a flash of light. The metal crashed into the wall and the one against it, one after another eight pieces in all including the large roof collided into the beast that was once, in front of him. Picking up the dead blade he proudly declared "I take my freedom".

Walking down the hallway Shada was forced to take off his red and black trench coat as he walked to make sure the fluids of the minions he stepped over didn't seep into the valuable coat. Mentally he commanded his Modified Tie Defender to start it's warm up sequence and get the proper hyperspace coordinates. Given to him on his twelfth birthday along with his fighter, surgically inserted into his brain the implant let him control his fighter as if he were inside it, provided he is within range. As he walked into the hanger he heard the General calling him "You'll pay for this Shada, I will find you where ever you go", "Whatever I'm leaving" Shada said to himself. Porting into his craft without using the door, he accessed the bay controls and speed out of the bay. Exiting the planets atmosphere in his red and black Modified Tie Defender, equipped with Six standard laser canons, three ion canons, two missile tubes able to store ten standard missiles, improved deflector shields, a tractor beam, a rear mine deployment system armed with net mines and single ones and rear space for light packages. Looking a back at the planet he called home he knew that he wouldn't forget it, but not miss it. As the lines streaked back, Shada took the siths' blade opening it he replaced the red crystal with his own black one. Setting the blade down he fell asleep in the cockpit restoring himself for the next chapter of his life.

* * *

uhhh yeah the whole porting thing i don't think sounds good but if you have another suggestion for it please tell me. i know the fighting isn't that good but i'm going to work on it. it is my first, i'm working on better writing okay good.  



	2. Chapter 2

* * *

hey the second chapter is here, i've had it for about a week i wanted to wait so that i could get the more action packed chapter in this one is a tad more romantic/drama but i need it for the rest of the story so have fun thanks, ohh yeah don't forget to review i need imput.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Softer side 

Shada awoke three hours later; this wasn't uncommon for him. Waking up he felt a grumble from his midsection, he realized he hadn't eaten anything in a couple of days. Digging into his supplies he found himself, a compact nutrition bar. Settling in again to his seat, he pulled out his datapad and stated putting the finishing touches on his latest creation. A lens that could be placed on the eye and see other ends of the spectrum, right now all he had was inferred, ultraviolet, x-ray, and the visible waves but still it could help him a lot.

He'd been working on things like this all the time; his left earring was a communicator/sound amplifier. The studs on the upper fringes of his ears helped promote regeneration, mental strength, and kept him alert. His coat was made of a special weave that dissipated blaster bolts and was extremely resistant to cutting. He now started to get to work on his light saber, customizing them to his own touch. Using his mini-laserwielder, he attached spikes, four red ones to the bottom of the hilts. "Well that'll be all I can do until I get somewhere else" Shada stated finishing up the hilts. 'Beware, I sense struggle', "Who…who said that" Shada said obviously surprised.

Suddenly he was yanked out of hyperspace, "interdiction field" Shada said to himself. He hadn't had a lot of experience with this kind of stuff, he knew that it was a field of gravity preventing hyperspace travel. Looked like a fleet not a big one large Imperial Star Destroyer, lots of Tie's chasing a small convoy. As he flew in closer to the convoy, Shada noticed a starwind yacht, 3-z light freighter, ht-2200 freighter, guarded by a modified deepwater freighter, an assault frigate Mk, and a diamond cruiser. "This is _Shadows Luck_ what's going on here," Shada said hailing the frigate " this is _Stars Escort, _We were paid to escort this group to imperial, space where they were going to sell goods. "This star destroyer was here and intercepted us and said we were smuggling weapons to rebels on one of their planets" He continued. "Give me the coordinates of where you're going and I'll take these Tie's off you. I'm afraid I only have one route on hand and I won't be going there now" Shada offered the man, "Okay you got a deal" he replied. Immediately the coordinates were in his ships' computer, pulling his red and black defender around.

He started trailing the last of the Ties, with a flash of light and a plume of smoke he was transported to Ties cockpit. It was a tight fit but he was behind the pilot, he bit him and injected his natural sedative that would keep him asleep for a couple of days. Injecting it into the pilots' neck he went limp, 'no unnecessary killing' he told himself. Porting back to his ship with the unconscious pilot, he set the man into his set and ported back. "Alright two to fourteen" he told himself mentally switching his planes' guns to ion, he directed his plane to tail him and blast any plane that tried to flank him. Finding his first target he sprayed it with the green blasts, its shields already depleted by the frigate its wing blew off. Spiraling out of control it collided with its partner, his ship had already taken out two that had thought to get behind him. That's how the process went, he took most by surprise, he only had to us one proton torpedo. Finally he came to the last one, he directed his ship to grab it with his tractor beam, and porting into the cabin he tranquilized the last pilot. Pushing him aside he directed the computer to enter hyperspace and travel to the destination he was given in one minute. Flashing back to the empty Tie, he input the codes and told his Tie to meet him at the rendezvous point, and get directions there.

Copying codes into his datapad, Shada wondered who they were 'I don't doubt they were going to sell goods, but probably not regular goods, probably smugglers'. 'They are who you are looking for' "Who is that, honestly this is getting annoying" Shada exclaimed obviously startled. Coming out of space a day later he found the frigate and the convoy, below him was the planet Bandomeer. Known for its ionite Shada realized "Ahhh they must have a mining operation here". "This is your helper from before" Shada verified "What are those other Tie's doing here", "I managed to commandeer them" he explained. "And how did you do that" the commander questioned, "I have my ways, anyways want to give me some landing coordinates". After getting the coordinates Shada flashed from ship to ship transferring pilots and giving directions for where to land.

Setting down on the platform, Shada stepped out and waited for his escort. As he walked up the platform he noticed the widen eyes, 'I bet they have never seen a shada before' he chuckled at his own joke. The man was tan really tan, almost brown, he had black curly hair and a mustache. "Hello, my name is Lando Calrissian" the man greeted, "My name is Shada, Shada Montrim. Well Mister Lando I bet you never expected me to walk out of a Tie" Shada said cutting the tension. "You'll find two unconscious pilots in those Ties, don't worry I already took care of their tracking units" Shada assured. "Now why would I need that" Lando asked him "Well you are a smuggler, aren't you" Shada asked noticing his smile was no longer on his lips. "Now where would you get a thing like that" "Well your men were accused of taking weapons to a city probably illegal ones. And you have a mining facility searching for ionite" Shada quipped "But I think we can be good partners".

"You see I have plans for a couple valuable items I've been developing" Shada explained "I just don't have- "You just don't have the facilities to make them and you figure anyone who has mining and gun running operations can". "Or set me up with someone who can" Shada added, "So what do you have" Lando asked. "Let's see where should I start, you see this earring" Shada said pointing to the one on his left lobe, It is able to act as comlink/sound dampener/amplifier. These three studs on my upper ear, they facilitate regeneration, strengthen my will and keep my senses sharp. My coat has a special weave that dissipates blaster fire and is resistant to vibroblades. I haven't created it yet, but I have a lens you put on your eye and can switch to see other light wavelengths. In my ship there are a couple of torpedoes that split apart into four smaller ones, they are programmed to be only a meter and a half until they hit the target. So what do you say mister Lando", "Please call me Lando if we are going to be partners". "I trust that the two Ties I brought in should cover the payment to begin production" Shada asked, "They should be enough to cover your half of the deal" Lando explained, "I'd like you to meet our lab technician". "I present to you Miss Salima Dala" Lando introduced a rather attractive forest green Twi'lek, "It's a pleasure to meet you Salim'aDala" pronouncing it correctly, as he kissed her hand. "I'll leave you two 'scientists' alone" Lando said with a smirk, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you know my proper name, no one that I have ever meet, besides my species of coarse. Has ever called me by my name" She asked, "I've studied many cultures and enough behaviors to talk to others about their homes". And, yes I did notice the excitement in your lekku" This brought a flush to her face "Don't be ashamed your very good looking". "It's not that" she explained "With all the work I do, I haven't had time for social affairs", "Ha, try living on a planet where everyone hated you except your enemy. I know work is a tough cycle to break, but I sure would enjoy your company in the mess hall and talk about some of your creations. Okay so have you made any improvements to the items I've given you" Shada asked. "Well let's see" Salima started, "Your communicator we increased the range and can now record conversations. The stimulators we were able to give them a ring form, and decrease power usage. Your coat we made it more flexible and be able to absorb more damage. The lenses, you won't have to take out as long as they don't get scratched or damaged, and everything is able to use the bodies' natural electricity. Here you have it the first set of lenses, try them on," she said handing him a small box. "To switch spectrums just blink three times, three in the right for inferred, three in the left for ultraviolet then two in one and one in the other for x-ray, to reset blink twice with both" she continued. "Thanks" was all he said giving her a deep hug his tail wrapped around the both of them. Lando walked in "I hope I'm not interrupting" he said with a scoundrel's grin. "Not really, he was congratulating me on us now being able to start production" Salima explained, "Well that's good, for a moment there I thought we were going to have crossbreeds" Lando said smugly. "Mister Lando, I'd be careful of 'crossbreed' statements if I were you" Shada warned, several moments of awkward silence followed. "I don't mean to divide you two from your work, but I wanted to talk to Shada on a new project" Lando finally said. "I hope you will accept my invitation Salima'dala" Shada said collecting his new equipment, sending a wink towards the Twi'lek.

"Okay so here's the deal we found a sith tomb" Lando started "We have sent a couple of scouts to check it out and discovered that the place was guarded by a range of beasts from Saber Cats to Armadids it's on Roon. The tomb belonged to Master Corsta one of the original sith masters, we know for a fact that there are some artifacts inside we tried to get someone inside the tomb but they were attacked. I figure- "You figure I could use my infiltration skills to get inside, take out the beasts and/or get the treasure out" Shada said finishing the sentence. "I'll do it, but with a couple of requirements, ten percent of whatever I find is mine, all swords that are found are mine, and something along the lines of a furnished ship for a certain green skinned girl" Shada finished. "Five percent and you got a deal" Lando bargained, "Deal" Shada stated as they shook on it. "When do we leave" Shada questioned, "I think three months would be enough time for you to be ready" Lando answered "I'll get started on the training droids". "By the way I might have use of your yacht, until I get my ship you wouldn't mind would you. Just a place to have dinner where somebody isn't trying to ruff up an alien to prove something" "Sure just let me know I'd rather not walk in on something like today again" Lando said with a smirk.

Shada was in the training room they had set up. 'Can you believe that six months ago I was fighting against a group of sith for my life' Shada said to himself 'yep and now you have a good job, a mission, a place to live, a girl, well not yet but she will come around'. "Who said that" Shada exclaimed 'not now to many people' the voice answered back. The doors suddenly opened, it was Salima "You wouldn't mind if I trained with you today" She asked timidly. "Sure, I could use a partner today Lando finally got the new beast droids". Grabbing his new training sabers and two swords off the wall he, he put them in his coat and their sheathes. Salima had finished putting on a pair of metal tipped gloves, "Did you make those" Shada asked. "Yes, they take the electrical signals in my body and turns them into blaster shots. Although I haven't quite gotten rid of the overheating problems. I figure if I make the gloves out of your new weave that should solve it for the most part", She said clipping on two blasters two here belt. Crossing his legs he proceeded to disable the training relay, "If Lando wants to see what I can do he'll have to do it in person". He said as one of the doors opened bringing two of his training sabers to life he stepped through the door. The room was dark not too dark for him to see, he switched to inferred to see nothing. 'Of course they ARE metal' he scolded himself, then a shine was in front of him, or more of a glimmer. Suddenly a beast attacked him "An Akk Dog" he said out loud, bringing his saber about he parried the two claws aimed for him. Bringing his blade across its side, he disabled it. Another set of metallic shimmers, brought forth three Tuk'ata. Slapping one aside with his tail he avoided the first charge, instinctively ducking two shots range out through the room. Stopping the next two in their tracks, rushing forward he sliced the two across their sides effectively disabling them. The last one had started to go after Salima flipping herself away from the droid creature blasting it when she got the chance. Putting her against a wall the beast swiped at her, pushing off against the wall and bringing out her blasters she fired to shots at the head bringing it down. Looking up from her kill towards Shada "And you thought scientist couldn't get the job done" She said with a smirk. With a flash he disappeared and a plume of smoke he was behind her the Akk leaped forward only to meet Shadas blade. "How did you…?" just then a group of five droids carrying blasters walked in "Here we go again" Shada said in obvious disdain. The droids lighted the room full of red fire; Salima ducked for cover under one of the metal corpses. Shada parried two that came close to him and returned them to their owners, Salima dispatched two on her own, the last on charged Shada jumping on it's head he picked it up and proceeded to flip it to the ground and gouged his blade into it. "Well I wasn't expecting that Shada said with a chuckle. I tell to what, let's skip the shower thing and grab a speeder and head for the ocean and swim". Shada suggested "I'll pack us a lunch and go tell Lando he won't have a speeder for the rest of the day". "Okay, but only if you tell what happened back their" Salima requested "Sure, I'll tell you when we get there" Shada responded.

"Hey, Lando I just wanted to let you know Salima and I are taking a speeder to the beach" Shada said catching up with him, "Sounds fine with me, you guys have fun". "By the way those beasts programming was really life like" Shada complemented "What beast, they don't come till next week". "Ohh I have a bad feeling about this" Shada said obviously agitated.

As the speeder slowed down they saw the white beach and they blue-green sea, "It's beautiful" Salima exclaimed, "I don't, know I could name at least one green body that is more" Shada said forcing a blush out of the Twi'lek. "So about what happened in the training room" Shada started "How do I explain it? I've always been able to do it; I was raised by a Sith lord that's how why I have a light saber, that's why my swordplay is as good as it is good. How I did that sensor trick, I gained my freedom awhile about six months ago. "But you know what, I wouldn't change it for a bit, even after the stuff I've had to do. I meet you and that is reward enough for my life; I just had to get that off my chest. So you want to try it first had", "Huh" She said not understanding. "You see that island out in the see about ten meters out," Shada said pointing to the sea as he scooped her up in his arms. "Oh you got to let me know when your going to do that, getting my feet swept out from me doesn't happen often" She said with a slight giggle. "Okay, now close your eyes and wait to I tell you to open them" Shada said as he held her. She felt a flash of light and then the smell of smoke "Okay you can open them now" sure enough they were on the island he pointed out. "You can put me down now" she asked, "I'd rather not" he replied as he set here down. "You brought something to swim in, right" he asked "Of course" she replied. "Well, it's up to you eat or swim" Shada said, "I think lunch would go good right about now" Salima decided.

"I don't mean to be offensive, but what are you", She asked as they ate, "Well, they told me that I'm Ryn, Katarn, Yasalimari, and a few modifications to that but I'm sure there is other stuff to. Personally, right now I'm a Shada, and he is going out with the girl of his dreams" Shada said. "Since when did sith minions get to be so charming" she quipped back with a grin on her face, "I feel like that swim, now" "Okay you go change, I'll clean up here".

Pulling off his coat, he dove into the water "Ahh nothing like a good swim after a training session". Salima walked out from behind the tree she had used for changing. She was wearing a simple black two piece suit, "Well don't we look good today" he said running out of the water "I know what your thinking, I could look so much better…" she started. Shada putting his finger to her mouth "Whether you were wearing a Flight Suit or a Hapan Dress you'll always be my star in the heavens, that the early civilizations built star ships just to be able to get closer too. Come on let's go swimming" he said picking her up again, this time she threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Man if I had known that I would get a I would have said it sooner" he said with a grin, at that she pulled him into the water. "So you want to play dirty," he said splashing her; she splashed him back with a laugh. The rest of the day went off without hitch, play in the water all day until the sun went down.

Collecting their things once again Shada took the Twi'lek girl in his arms and with a plum of smoke and a flash they were back to the speeder bike. Focusing out on his surrounding he felt something was wrong. "Salima I want you to take the speeder, and head back to the island when this is over" Shada said with a shake in his voice. "What's wrong Shada, I want to stay and help…" "I have no doubt of your skills", he said cutting her off "But I have I have to face the rest of my past and save a friend. Please, it kill me if any thing happened to you, especially if I could do something about it". As she got on the bike a band of disfigured warriors Shada drew one of his light sabers and took up a defensive stance to cover her. "Alright where is the General and Flap" Shada asked with almost shouting at the minions. "You mean me" a man with wings and three arms stepped out into the clearing. In one of his hands he held a chain that strapped to a red feline, that looked similar to a sand panther, on the creatures tail was a metal attachment to its tail. "I see Flap is fine," Shada said as he made some whistles, the panther start to be restless "So, guess you came back for vengeance right". "Yep" "So do you want to do this Shada asked, picking out three blasters he rose into the air and started to blast at Shada. Running over to the minion who had picked up the leash, he sliced through the chain. The feline immediately started to maul the creature that held its imprisonment. Shada deflected the laser bolts back to the other minions soon only twenty or so left. A group of five rushed the feline from behind, raising it's tail it let out a barrage of flames that easily toasted the deformed ones. Mauling two more and swiping a third they were all pretty badly defeated. Going after the General, Shada leapt and slashed one of his blasters apart. Landing he pulled out one his charged swords and blast a shock of electricity at the flying creature. Flying away from the shock of electricity, he let loose a volley of bolts. Turning around to block the bolts suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg. Spinning around, he blasted the minion holding a rifle with an electrical blast. Letting go again to his primal self he had one object in mine to save his friend, His pupils went red along with the fur above blood vessels. He went after the General who was on wing blasting at the dodging figure below, leaping into the air he grabbed the Generals' legs pulling him down to earth. Shada reaching the ground first pulled the legs down and slammed him to the ground. He started to pummel the general his fists until his conciseness left him. Just then Salima rode up in the speeder, Shadas' eyes were returning to their normal hue along with his fur. Still recovering from the state he was just in he found himself, in the arms of the Twi'lek girl that he had sent away to protect. "What happened Shada? What is that thing on the ground? Are you okay?" She questioned eager to help. "I'll be okay, let's head back take it slow though, I'd like to have Flap keep up" Shada said looking at the cat "I'll explain everything later, Make sure we keep it under seventy kilometers flap's a quick one but not a mechanical beast you can push forever". Climbing onto the bike Shada and Salima took off at a fair pace with the red feline in tow.

It was almost midnight when they got back, Salima got the medics, who looked ant the blaster wound and gave him a bacta patch and sent him to med-bay for the rest of the day. "Salima, I want you to get some rest. Don't worry about me Flap will keep me company he is more than capable". "You still haven't told me where he came from, or anything else for that matter," She said kind of irritated "I'm sorry, but I'd like you to get some rest, instead of staying by my beside like I'm going to die any minute". "I'll tell you in the morning, okay please get some sleep. I'll only need a few hours, you need all the rest you can get please" Shada pleaded with her "Ohh, fine but I had better see you when I wake up". "It's a deal", he waited for her to leave 'Okay we are alone no one else is around' he thought 'Good, know for introductions I am your primal subconscious' 'That explains a lot, but how can you talk' Shada said literally questioning himself. 'I don't know all I know is that after you did that thing back on the lords planet I've been awake looking out for you. And when you ask me to I take care of you like that creep with the wings'. 'So what, that means you're my instincts. I guess that makes sense, next time though you could have warned me about that bolt' he thought arguing with himself 'Some things are unavoidable', 'yeah I guess' he thought finally drifting off to sleep.

As Salima lay in bed still groggy from not getting enough sleep, "I'm not a morning person", she said to herself. "Most people aren't" came a familiar voice, "Ahh, you came," she said leaping out of bed in her nightgown giving him a big hug. "Didn't I promise I would" Shada said with a chuckle as his tail flicked back and forth as she hugged him. "I thought they weren't going to let you leave," She said, "Well, apparently bacta agrees with me" he said trying to show her his leg as she clung to him. "Never again have me leave you, promise me or I won't be letting go", she said nuzzling into his soft fur as she tightening her grip "I guess, we're going to have to get you some sniper training, that way you won't be in danger. Why don't you go use the refresher while I get us some breakfast" Shada suggested "Be here when I get back, okay", she said as she headed for the other room. When she stepped out she was dressed in her more casual clothes that she worked in, "I hope you like syntha-cereal" Shada greeted with a kiss on the cheek, as he pulled out her chair.

After breakfast they talked for a while and cleared up everything that happened the day before. "So let me get this straight, that Guy and Flap are sithspawn" "and me" Shada corrected, "And that Guy and you have been at odds with each other since you stood up to him. And Flap was meant to be your 'partner, and the whole berserk thing was a primal thing that is part of you. Almost like an urge and can 'help' you out when you need it too. Then what's to stop it from harming someone when it 'helps'" Salima summarized? "Me, for one thing and as long as I have a directive or a plan to my actions, he will obey my will. He and I have the same objectives, the actions we take are different. Mine are subtler, while his are more direct. While I was fighting out there I was trying to keep you and flap safe, he on the other hand figured that by immobilizing the threat would keep you safer than distracting it, you see" Shada said explaining it best he could. "Yeah I guess, but it still worries me" She said as she crept closer into his arms "You want to see something different than Bandomeer" Shada suggested. "What do you have in mind" she questioned with a Solo grin "Well, after you get your ship- "Hold it I'm getting a ship" she said with a bright smile. "I didn't tell you, after I finish this mission on Roon you'll be getting a ship, of your choice fully finished" Shada said "Shada you spoil me" she said giving him another kiss. "Anyways, I figure we can go see some other places", "Like" she questioned? "Personally I wanted to go to Yavin IV, but it's your ship" Shada suggested "Yavin sounds fine, Mustafar sounds fine as long as you come too.

A month had passed of vigorous training and yacht filled dining experience as the odd couple grew together even more. For the last couple weeks they had hardly been torn apart, Lando having to nag on one or the other to get back to their jobs. The day finally came where they would have to separate; they were at the landing platform where Shada's ship was landed. "I'm going to miss you, be sure to take care of Flap for me" Shada requested, "I'm going to miss you too", Salima said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Turning around and heading off for the station again Shada watched her go turning around again she ran up the ramp, jumping into his arms once more. "I don't want you to go," she said pulling him tighter " it'll only be for two weeks, it'll pass like nothing. Besides if I don't we will have to split up anyways, my little Tie only holds one" he argued. "Fine" she said obvious in her disgust "But remember what you're coming back to" she said giving him a passionate kiss. They stayed that way for a while more, breaking it finally Shada had to leave, "I'll keep safe if only for you" he said as his yellow eyes drooped "I'm going to miss you" he said right before taking off. Flying into space he looked back down and longed to be down there. Setting in the coordinates he flew into hyperspace, soon to meet up with the mission that would change his life.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

hey the more actioned packed chapter i would like it to be more, action packed but i didn't feel it was nessecary the next chapter will be more space battle like any ways take a good read and reveiw.

* * *

Chapter 3: Earning Wages 

Shada landed on the plateau over looking a somber canyon, on the plateau Landos' men had set up a camp. Upon entering he met up with the leader. "So you're the infiltrator" the brownish Twi'lek said making Shada want to be back at Bandomeer, "Yep that would be me" he replied. "My name is Fin Rickla, you'll fit right in here" Fin greeted "Shada my name is Shada Montrim, who here has been doing the identifying the creatures in the cave" Shada asked wanting to get the mission over with. "That would be Randi Batanie, he is a biological expert" Fin answered pointing to a hut, "Let's go see him".

Stepping into a tent Shada watched a Zabrak writing at a desk making notes on possible strategies. He stood up "We'll when Lando said you'd be unique he never said anything about sithspawn", a sword from it's sheath he pointed it at the mans neck. "And what makes you such an expert on sith anyways" Shada interrogated him, "Nothing, I just study their culture along with the Jedi". "Please, keep that information a secret being an 'alien' is tough enough without people knowing that you're a sith alien" Shada warned "Fine by me just put the blade down". Shada realized he hadn't put the blade down yet, "Sorry, suspicion is a necessary that has kept me alive so far" he said offer the man his hand to shake, he shook it. "So what are we dealing with" Shada asked, "Well, the out side appears to be guarded by three or four Myntor or Shenbit bonecrushers and Armadid set up a patrol around the cave. Inside there appears to be some Shook and maybe a Tuk'ata or a Saber Cat or two. Other than that, it's any bodies guess I doubt there would be anything bigger than a small shuttle inside" Randi figured "Looks like a little bit of everything in the galaxy, in on hole" Shada said "At least no Krayt Dragons are inside. So has somebody set up an approach system yet" He asked. "Huh" "have you approached the tomb regularly so that the fauna gets used to your presence" Shada stated knowing the answer "No we haven't" the Twi'lek stated. "Okay I'll start a two hour run in the morning so that I can get close to the cave or as close to where they will attack me. Then I can fight them off and do it again the next day making my territory bigger and bigger. On the day of the recovery a week or so from now, I'll need a teem of seven men who are competent in blaster rifles to get stunning blasters so we can capture these things. Then half the camp to take care of the creatures, so we don't have to fight them off a second time" Shada delegated. "But why don't we just kill the beasts" a nearby patrol captain who had been listening in on them said "One because I said so, two those beasts will sell to almost anybody looking for protection, and three if the need comes I'll do it. Also I'll need one of those guards ready in two days to accompany me with a rifle maybe a bowcaster, and one the day after ect..." he finished knowing that it was the money statement they were all thinking about.

'All they care about are credits' he said to himself that night 'At least that can be the advantage we use to reach our objectives' he thought back. 'Well time to hit the hay and in the morning we'll be able to get started' he responded back as he fell asleep.

Waking in the morning or the start of it anyways the sky was still black; we walked to his plane and started to holo home. A face appeared on the screen "Hey girly, just checking in to make sure you don't worry" Shada said to the Twi'lek all the way across space. "I miss you, everything is good here, Flap is a little restless so he's been in my room lately" she reaffirmed, "So, has Lando let you check out his ships yet" Shada asked. "Yep, and I know what I want, I just have to convince Lando to help me. We may end up having to shrink your Defender but other wise I think my designs are going to work". "Hold it designs, I take his ships really didn't appeal to you then" Shada asked. "No" Salima responded flatly, "Well you are the genius, I trust your plans will be perfect. Let me talk to Lando will you, I have some business to discuss with him". "Hey, kid what's new" He asked, "Something about a ship I guess" Shada responded. "Yep I guess there was something about a ship without a personnel docking bay, she didn't like" Lando said with a chuckle. "Well from the looks of it there is going to be plenty of credits to be able to afford it" Shada said, "There's that much inside" Lando said "I thought it was a little cave". "For the most part it is but there seems to be a lot of ceremonial jewelry, and with production of certain weapons and technology you'll have yourself a handsome sum on your hands". Shada finished. "What I wanted to talk to you about was, hold it she's not there is she" "No" "I really have no need for the extra five percent. I'm going to stick my shares into reproduction, accept I'm going to need one thing when I get back besides getting started on the ship. I've heard of a diamond that is six pointed or at least I figured it was a diamond", "you mean Ryloth Diamonds" Lando corrected. "Yeah anyways could I get one by the time I'm back, maybe forged into a silver pendant possibly consider this my five percent" Shada requested. "Yeah, but how will you afford the ship then" Lando questioned "I know there are some weapons inside that would bring a profit if sold in large quantities" Shada assured leaving Lando to ponder "Anyways send Salima my love I've got to go".

Shada stepped down into the canyon starting his "walk" as he called it, about 100 meters from the canyons' edge was the cave. Going about ten or so meters from the edge he began to set the boundaries. He set up a light tent; he took out some blaster perimeters and hammered them in the ground. Tossing a stone to the boundaries, a small blaster shot went out and hit where the stone was. 'It's only a deterrent" He told him self it won't effect the big ones but anything that's not from that cave will leave otherwise it's up to me'. Picking a space on the ground he sat and waited doing a mental acuity activity.

About noon a small scout troop of beasts came in to see what he was doing, the two Armadids approached cautiously. "I was wondering they would get here," he said as he took out a saber and a blade bringing his blade out he blasted the first with a charge that would stun a Wookie. The second one charged the fence as the other fell bringing the sword around he ran and slashed the belly of the beast it landed and convulsed and lay dead. Brining out his lightsaber he cut the dead beasts into pieces and laid them around the perimeter about a meter or so establishing the true perimeter. There weren't anymore scouts that day.

Shada didn't sleep that night; he wanted to make sure there were no trespassers again. A little before dawn He started and moved the carcasses out in a ring about seven meters more. He got a few more steaks and placed them out six meters more then their original spots; he then moved the tent so that it was in the center. About that time he heard steps behind him, big ones. Spinning around he saw a Wookie with a bowcaster slung over his shoulder I was told you have no need for a translator, my name is Jabbokke the Wookie howled in his local language. It's a pleasure to meet you Jabbokke; my name is "Shada Montrim" or The Shadow Killer Shad said back in a series of roars that were not as refined or powerful. You speak my language Jabbokke said with a puzzle, "Enough to get around but it's been awhile since I've practiced so I'll probably speak basic" Shada answered "I understand the language it's the pronunciations I have the trouble with. So do you know what the plan is Jabbokke" Shada questioned The basics he answered back. "Okay just make sure nothing gets past the flesh over there. I going to take a nap, I stayed up all night watching", He said going into the tent "howl if some creature comes our way".

Waking three hours later he flicked his earring/Commpiece to life, "Hello Base camp, everything is fine here make sure the next guy you send over has another tent, some ammo clips, and some melee weapons" Shada requested. "Will do Beast camp, Base camp over and out" the guy on the other side spoke. "How's everything out here Jabbokke" Shada asked That was a nap mine last for at least five hours the Wookie exclaimed We seem to be secure although the locals aren't too happy with us here right now. My elctrobinoculars show we will have some company later today he reported. "So what makes you want to hunt animals and sith corpses Jabbokke" Shada asked Well my family has been in a slaver camp in an asteroid cluster for a while, they told me if I was to get dangerous duty that I could get some extra pay. What about you Mr. Killer Jabbokke asked, "Please just Shadow, okay. I've got a girl back on Bandomeer, a real genius. She does design with some of Lando Clarissans' scientists, well I have only one ship and that's the little fighter I brought with me. Her and I want to travel the galaxy together, so Lando promised a ship and a few weapons if I get him everything inside" Shada explained. Don't take this the wrong way the Wookie started But you look like a lone breed, I've seen enough of the galaxy to know what doesn't fit well. At first I thought you were just a Ryn subspecies but there is more to it "You'd be right I'm a dyeing breed the only one ever Shada confessed, So who would this girl be then Jabbokke finished. "She is my key, and has unlocked my heart. Even if she is a Twi'lek she is definitely has my heart, I know there is a big inbreeding scare out there for most humans. I can't help it" He finished showing him a holo of her at her desk weary from lack of sleep but still as beautiful as when he met her. I don't blame you most species would fall for her. Definitely a prize of her kind the shaggy Wookie stated. "Here they come three Armadids and a Myntor"; He said warning the Wookie "The Armadids are on your right I'll take care of the Myntor". Jabbokke spun to his right facing the three beasts letting off two shots stunning two of them down, the third one jumped and tried to bite him. Swiping with his large claw he batted the beast aside and shot a couple shots into the creature. Meanwhile Shada had been working on the alligator beast, at first it rushed him and tried to sweep his feet out from under him. Jumping over the swipe he stabbed the base of it's tail with the prongs on his hilt, changing his grip he dragged the saber across the creatures belly revealing cauterized flesh. The two Armadids circled the Wookie lashing at him with their pronged tails. Blasting one a couple of times he let himself open at his back bringing a vibro sword out of a sheath he stabbed the beast in the mouth as it leapt at his back.

The week was pretty much the same bringing one more reinforcement in the morning, getting attacked by a larger force the than the day before, moving the perimeter at night. Finally the day of the assault of the cave half of base camp had moved with cages and holding crates, about twenty plus the seven head people and Shada. "Okay everybody this is the day we've been waiting for" Shada instructed "Start handing out the heavy stunning weapons. I want the seven in a 'V' Shape behind wide spread, and then a line of cage men behind them he instructed. During the past week he hadn't talked to his new troops very much, besides Jabbokke there was another Wookie, two Rodians, and four Twi'leks all of them capable with a blaster or a sword. By now the Shuttle sleds were in position to carry them back to large cages. Randi was in the search crew to inspect anything missed or the caches themselves.

They marched toward the caves cautiously but not slowly the guards spotted them before one of the Armadids could warn them of anything, one of his Rodian snipers took it out with an ion blast that disrupted it's neural system, effectively stunning it as it slumped over. The snipers taking out the rest they all rushed the cave, switching to his inferred vision he scanned the cave. Looking up and down through out the cave, "Okay, get ready for some targeting practice you guys", he said reaching out through the cave sending a static sound through the cave, "What's that" he heard one of the pickup men say. Ignoring everything but the life in the cave, crackling around the foreign creatures suddenly one dropped and then another and another, until about ten had fallen about, by that time the cave was filled with fire. All the little shook beasts were stunned; as they moved on they scanned the roof and took out the rest of the creatures. The cave slowed and split off into two hallways more defined, "Okay, you two come with me" he commanded pointing at two Twi'leks, "plant a mine at the fork if it explodes turn back and reinforce the others". He and the Twi'leks moved down the corridor to the left all of a sudden he came upon two tombs set next to each other. Inscribed on the walls in sith said "Those who disturb the lover's, will face the lovers wrath", sliding aside the stone tops of the tomb. He found a mummy with sever decay, viewing one over he noticed the a ring that shinned white in the darkness on a finger and a blast sword or at least he thought it was, he'd only read about the mysterious blade. It had been recently placed inside the tomb; there was a data dagger and an Echani foil along with it. Looking at the other he saw a data dagger and a pair of sith tremor swords, leaning over the other coffin he picked up the blast sword sure enough it was a blast sword, waving it around he let a pulse of light from the sword. Where he noticed a couple of eggs on the floor, suddenly as if response to the blade's blast two red spiked balls fell from the ceiling shaking the floor. They uncurled and produced two; two meter tall Borhek, screaming in his face letting spittle fly from ones mouth to his face. Igniting his light saber he immediately started swiping at one while the two Twi'leks blasted the other. Parrying his strikes the creature let forward with a barrage of punches each could easily crack his skull pulling out is other two sabers, he parried them the best he could flipping over it he dragged one along it's back. It screeched with that attack throwing the blast sword into a corner, his tail's sword ignited and the other one with it. Striking the beast into the gap his blade pierced its heart it collapsed into the other trapping it. The Twi'leks quickly stunned it.

The rest of the mission went off without more than overwhelming fire power a couple tutaka, the borhek, a bunch of shook, ten or so armadids and three bone-biters. Collecting his pay of three daggers, the two tremor swords, the foil, the ring and the blast sword he headed for his ship, 'a good find' he told himself. Noticing Jabbokke getting on one of the transports that carried the artifacts, beasts and all the other valuables. Tossing him a dagger, he said "Here I think you could use this, consider it a first mans bonus" Thanks he roared back saluting him while climbed aboard the shuttle. Looking for Randi he found him packing up his things in his tent, "I wanted to know what did you get out of this mission" he asked, "Besides knowledge, The biologist asked "This" he replied showing him on of the Borhek eggs. I figure I can raise it and tame it to be a companion. After I do a little work, that is" he thought out loud "Good luck with that" He said with a creeped out tone. Packing his thing into his little ship, He was ready 'time to go home' he told himself, 'yep he replied I bet that girl of yours misses you'. 'Yeah, it's going to take some getting used to with you up there' he thought. Bringing himself into the cabin he took off back to Bandomeer, ready to go back to where is heart had been held captive by a good looking, bright, Twi'lek.


	4. Chapter 4

new chapter don't forget to read and review

Chapter 4: Acquiring a Ship

Two days ago Shada had sent a message that the mission was over and he would be back soon. They weren't expecting him for another two days; Shada had landed his ship in a nearby clearing making sure to keep his presence low-key. He took the blast sword from the cockpit and attached it and it's sheath to his belt, he then took his two data-daggers and put them in one of his pockets. Disappearing into the trees he sent his ship on alert, if something that wasn't good for it it'd fly away. Running through the trees he felt a dark presence focusing on the outside world, he found it a being with three arms and wings and other gruesome attachments 'The General' he told himself 'all I wanted was to surprise my girlfriend and I end up having to fight him'. "Leave now and I won't have to kill you"; He shouted into the forest "I've spared you once I won't do it again" still the mutilated being persisted. Jumping to a tree above him he sliced the trees tip off and watched it fall to the ground in a direct hit. He flew into the air and started swinging punches at him leaping to another tree he avoided the small barrage, he extinguished the blade he hadn't noticed lighting, the lack of sound still amazed him. Flying at him with a barrage of punches, Shada dove at the flying man with his attack. "Side-stepping" him the beast grabbed his tail and flung him into a tree, taking him again by the tail he swung him around and around, throwing him to the ground. As he feel Shada waited for the ground when he was less than half a meter he ported himself to the ground decreasing his velocity to almost nothing with a flash and a plume of smoke. Going down to check on his victim he hardly noticed the two light saber hilts in Shadas appendages, as he leaned closer they came to life. Performing four spins he managed to raise himself and cut off a wing and two hands of his adversary. "Do you yield yet?" Shada asked, with a roar of anger he charged bringing a blade about he slashed him across the last hand and a foot preventing him from anything further. "Now if you excuse me I have a date" he told the body. As he left he felt a chill run up his spin all the way from his tail

Getting inside was a little more difficult that he had hoped Lando had increased the guards, and they were on alert. He did manage to get inside more than once though he did have to use some of his stealth skills. Searching for him, he found his private quarters, feeling inside that he was there a sleep. With a flash and a plume of smoke he found himself in a lavished room with an open bottle of brandy on the dresser, "Hey, Lando" he whispered in his ear "Lando, Lando, Lando" He repeated getting louder, Lando awoke with a clash and bang drawing a pistol almost immediately. "Jeez, no need to kill people Lando" Shada advised "How- how did you get in here?" Lando asked baffled. "I have my ways" Shada replied "So where is it?" "What, oh the pendent. Yeah it's in my office in the bottom drawer of the desk. "Here is the key", He said throwing him a data chip, "I trust my five-percent was sufficient?" Shada inquired. "And then some, you could have gotten another one and that's saying something, will you get your Sith corpse out of here now" Lando requested as Shada headed for the door. Getting to the office wasn't much of a problem just a matter of walking 'securities visual department is going to get a scolding' he told himself with a chuckle. Retrieving the pendent from the drawer "It's beautiful, better than I could imagine" He said almost with awe "Now how to surprise her".

Salima woke up a little ragged; last night hadn't been good to her, about midnight she had woke up to something she thought she felt some ones breath and a silky fur touch. 'Probably, just my dream, besides flap would have taken care of any intruder' She had been dreaming of Shada ever she started to worrying that he might not come back. He was a very capable fight the best she'd ever seen that didn't mean he could take on a whole star destroyer, in his Tie defender. She laid in bed restless or the rest of the night, this morning her data-pad was on and in big letter was written in Twi'lek was "I love you" all over, 'Just like him to steal my data-pad and put a delayed message on there. Walking out into the hall, after getting dressed she walked to her lab room, her stomach didn't let her eat. As she entered it she flicked on the light and found her research pad had a new message on it "turn around" it said. Spinning around she found a yellow-eyed, black furred, elfish looking man starring her in the face. "Shada" she squealed running to him and hugging him across the chest, "I take it you missed me?" he asked with a grin on his face as his tail twined around his and her legs. "You weren't supposed to be back for another two days?" She questioned, "Yeah, about that, when I holo'd in I was already half way here" He confessed. "I wanted to surprise I guess it worked", "Next time tell me okay, I want to meet you when you get off the plane" She said pulling him into a deep kiss. "I've got something for you" she said with some deviousness in her eye "I thought that was my gift" he replied with a smirk. "No that's one of those incomplete gifts that isn't quite done yet" She said giving him another kiss, "I'll show you" she beckoned him to sit down, after he sat down she got her data pad and sat on his lap. Her head was nestled in the crock of his neck, bring up designs of a ship that looked like a YT-2400 cross, only larger by about two and a half times. "See it's designed for a light/medium freighter accept now, with a few modifications we'll install a couple of laser pods here, and here" She stated pointing to the front. "I'm working on making our engine space better more power without anymore space taking, you'll be able to dock your craft inside too. I've also designed an interior shield project that my second mate is going to install right on the underside of the shell" She ended with delight. "Before I ask who that might be" Shada started his tail fumbling with something in his jacket. "I wanted to ask you something", Shada said while his appendage handed his hand a box. Opening it he finally asked "Will you promise to marry me", "Yes, but don't you mean marry me" She asked kind of puzzled. "Well, yes and no. See where I'm from, the locals wait until they are twenty-one to marry before then they are choosing their spouse and court each other, so it's more like tradition, but I feel like keeping it. The whole home world, remembering ones heritage, I hope I haven't disappointed you Salima'Dala". Everytime he called her that she felt her cheeks turn deep green, "No, but two years is a long time" She said with a sigh. "I know, but if we are meant to be then it won't matter" Shada responded "Will you accept my pendent of promise now". "No, you can just go feed it to a space slug" Salima said with obvious sarcasm. "This star I give to you is my heart, I offer it freely. It yours to do with as you please" he said placing the silver and diamond pendent around here neck.

The rest of the week had been a blur to each of them filled with watching cheesy Holo-vids in each others arms, to make-out sessions, to just simply cuddling. Not paying attention to any work or much else for that matter they made up for the lost time they spent apart. At the end of the week they were to head off in the _Lady's Luck_ with Lando to go to the CEC his little fighter had been modified, taking off height from the arms that supported the wings. After loading the ship onto Landos' vessel they departed on their voyage. "So tell me about your new first mate", Shada asked after a day into the flight to Corellia, "Well, His name is Perit, he is a Kushiban, I worked with him in designing Landos' mining equipment. I've kept in touch with him and he wants a little more adventure so why not, He'd be the only one who could make some of the modifications that I want to make with his size and knowledge he'll be great" She explained. "I want to rethink our first destination especially since you've accepted this" He said holding the pendant in his three fingered hand, "And where would that be" She asked. "I want to go to Lurr, I want to have a legacy and I need to make sure if it needs to be natural or artificial. Their geneticists will be able to help me out, besides I think it's where I need to go" Shada explained "As long as I'm with you" was the only thing she said for the rest of night.

The next morning Shada was up early as always working on doing some mild programming on some of Landos guard droids. Suddenly the ship came out of hyperspace; He heard a string of curses coming from the nearby cockpit. Rushing to the cockpit he already heard the explanation "Pirates" Lando was telling Salima "Those blasted fiends managed to get a hold of interdiction technology. Now all they have to do is reel us in and rob us and ransom us off" He said letting loose another string of curses, "I might be able to do something about that" Shada offered. "Just hold off the bandits and let me get to the systems that run it and I can take them out" Shada suggested, "Okay, will hold them off as long as we can" Lando assured. Shada and flap dashed out of the plane before Salima could object, "There he goes off to be a hero," She said as a group of Landos war droids started to place mines around the perimeter of the plane. Focusing beyond the bay doors, he scoured the ship, letting his senses be led by the force. He soon discovered the generators on right near the bay doors the other near the engine room, still letting his senses flow throughout the ship searching for something. Shada saw the control bay with a red winged warrior with a battleaxe strapped to his back, the troops approaching the ship to subdue it's valuables, and he came upon it in the cell block possibly for slaves. A Lepi, the rabbit-like bipedal looked to be no more than eight or nine this was his adolescence, taking a look at him for just a moment longer he felt a spark ignite. "He is why we are here he told" himself 'Now your starting to get it, everything has a reason, a purpose' his alter self explained it to him 'For all you know that being may save the galaxy from some unknown threat in our future. 'Keep this idea ever in mind' the words seemed to echo in his head, running to the generator for the tractor beam he placed a concealed package of explosives next to it. Linking it to a remote detonator, he started into the hallway, only to back out again as a torrent of laser fire targeted him. "Guess I have need of these after all" he said with a chuckle as he pulled out his three sabers. Igniting the silent blades he danced into the hallway deflecting blaster bolts, already a third had been taken out by poor aiming, as he danced around the floor more and more fell until only seven remained in the hallway in front of him. Flap jumped from a nearby door landing on two, before they could turn their blasters on him, his tail let forth a spray of flames roasting the opposition. "You can take the beast away from the sith, but…" he let the sentence trail off as he searched for the way to go. "This way" he directed turning around, picking up a pair of blasters as he went in the direction of the prisoners' cages. He met only small resistance of forces as he went, which simply went around or over or through, letting the reddish feline take care of the inadequate soldiers. Coming upon the prisoners' cells all he found only one cage holding a charge, "Hey you want out" He asked the rabbit-man, "Well yeah" came an almost nasal speech of accented basic. "I'll make you a deal you train with me for two years and I'll get you out alive, plus free room and board. It'll be an adventure, I see great potential in you kid" Shada offered "Sure, I'll take adventure over slave labor any day" He said even as Shada was halfway through accessing the necessary protocols. "My name is Shada Montrim I'll be your instructor for freedom fighting 101" he said handing the Lepi the two blasters he collected and a newly manufactured blastsword "I hope your as agile as your species is famed for". "More or less" He responded blasting one of the following guards "My name is Petro Jaxbun Itan", "That sword is special, but your bright I'm sure you'll figure it out. This is Flap he is my Fiancés and my bodyguard, he's about as loyal as they get. Just watch out for is tail" He explained as Flap burnt up some extra fuel. A group of had managed to locate them and appeared in the hall and started to fire bringing his blades out again he started to deflect the shots back to the group. "Lesson one" He shouted over both sides' fire "Trusts your instincts, what do they tell you" "we should retreat, and get out of here" He shouted back. "Good so we know that you can use common sense, what else" He asked again, "This" He said pulling him around a corner. A moment later a thermal detonator landed in front of where the three had been standing, "Good, you'll be an excellent student" Shada said.

Finding the interdictor generator wasn't tough just, the hard part was getting back, they encountered more and more forces after blowing up the generator. At one point they were forced to crawl through the ventilation system to get to a safe spot, Petro had switched to the sword and a blaster he picked up along the way making sure no one was following them. Eventually they got to the hanger and were forced to fight their way back to the ship setting off the explosion to draw some attention off the ship. As Shada covered them, a red Stenax swooped out of the hallway and came at the ships' ramp immediately five shots rang past Shadas' ear, as he took up a defensive stance. The winged man dropped into his crew of pirates, as they went to rescue their captain, Shada and the _Lady Luck _took off for Corellia. Immediately the Lepi took a cabin and fell asleep, only to stop and ask where they were.

Waking up Petro, walked to the galley and got him some blue yogurt and some Fzzy fruit and went to the living area to eat. He walked in a and found Shada eating and watching the holo-news, "I Thought I was the only one up this early" Shada said starting to stand. "Yeah well my biological clock has to be recalibrated. By the way here is your sword back" He said placing the blastsword on the table. "No you keep it Lando manufactures them for me, besides it's part of your equipment for a while. Speaking of which here I noticed you ring" Shada said throwing him a audio earring "You'll get the rest accept for a few pieces after your training session today" Shada finished finally getting a good look at the Lepi the, deep blue fur made him look like walking water. "So before we train today I want to know your story" "What's there to tell I was enslaved when I was about three and then worked in a growing plantation for most farms, I ran away and managed to hid in the local forests for a year. They caught me and sold me where I ran away again and sold me to a slave trader, his ship was interdicted by those pirates and he was ransomed off. They managed to sell everyone but me and I was stuck on the ship until you saved me" he finished. "Well I know what it's like to be a slave so I don't blame you for running off, how about we get to the training" Shada stated more than asked, "Fine with me" Petro said.

Shada took him to the secondary cargo hold and put a strap of cloth around his eyes. "From the way you were fighting back there, you have been trusting your instincts for a while, So we are going to try something tougher" Shada said releasing three remotes. "These remotes are programmed to predict what your going to do by the time the shoot a stinging ion blast at you, similar to battle droids. Right now I want you to find your center your inner self that feels the force, release your senses and see only through the force. There is nothing only balanced force and you, and you are balanced. Listen to it and let it tell you what too do" Shada finished turning on the droids. The first one started with a sharp blast he was evading them, dodging them, avoiding them, "That's fine" Shada started. "But what happens when your in the middle of combat and a grenade explodes to your left, then a company charges you" Shada said turning on a recording of crude jokes directed at Lepi. He could see the anger radiating off him as the recording played, all of a sudden the he got hit, and again and again. Shutting off the droids Shada started his second lesson "Close off your senses and you won't be distracted, the force amplifies your will, your commands. But if you let yourself become angry and act out of your darkside you'll become corrupted by you. This is why all Sith can be saved and all Jedi can fall better to be in the middle and do its will. Lets say I left you back there but unknown to all you had a deadly disease and would eradicate the galaxy would that be wrong." "No" "Your right it would only seem wrong, lets try a different one. Let's say I meet an old couple and I spent the night in their house. And, in the morning I went in and burned their house down while they were out. You would object, of course you would but what if I told you, they had no food and were going to die in a week from starvation. And under the house was a stash of jewels that no one knew about and only way to find them was to remove the house" Shada said finishing. "But how do I know whether it is my Darkside that is directing me or the Force" Petro asked. "You are a smart one, it's like this, if you act out of hate or passion or any other emotion and you don't know where it comes from. The reasons behind it, then you may very well be doing just that. Just like good repercussions come from 'bad' actions, then bad repercussions can come from 'good' ones. Do you understand?" Shada asked, "Yeah, like using an experimental pesticide on a crop to protect it from bugs, it also can wipe out the ones that are needed" Petro explained. "Exactly, but we have gotten away from the topic at hand when you heard those 'jokes' you lost sight of your objective and the force. Your 'vision' was cloudy," Shada explained "I get it, lets try again" He requested.

After using the refresher Shada had asked Lepi to see him in the workshop, Salima was there and so was Shada. Okay it's time to get you some equipment; Salima here is going to help you to design your equipment. First are your weapons, we will make you a light saber when you're ready, until then your going to need defense. You seem like a blaster person to me, you'll need some combat clothing that fits your personal style" Shada explained as his tail started to wrap around Salimas leg. "Light, comfortable, and allows you to move, is what I would recommend. Anything else is up to you from hidden blasters to shields" Shada advised as he left.

"So here is what I've been thinking of for a while" Petro started after they had become acquainted "Mechanics' pants, the ones with big pockets made from the same material as Shadas' coat. A simple tunic also made from the same stuff" He continued "Hold it" Salima stopped him "That material only disperses blaster fire, if you took to many shots you'd cook in you clothes" She explained. "I see so maybe a vest one the out side of a shirt" "Now your getting it". "I'm going to need a utility belt with four pistol holsters. I've been working on this design in my head for a while here I'll show you" He said mapping out his idea on the screen. "This could work", She thought out loud "You'll have to have a finger guard though, and I'll have to use some of the blastsword technology. But it should work fine, need anything else just a set of Shadas' eye enhances with a magnifying modification. If you don't mind me asking", He started "What's the deal with you and Shada?" "What do you mean?" She wondered. "Well that tail of his was kinda far up your leg, and the color in your cheeks was greener than when I walked in when he touched your inner thigh" He explained. "Ohh that" she said blushing again "I guess you can say I'm his girlfriend stuff like that isn't an uncommon occurrence anymore". "I thought he said he had a fiancé?" Petro questioned again, "Really, well I guess that's me too then, its sort of unofficial but still, he never said it to me" she said with some glee in her voice. "Well I wish you and my teacher the best," He said giving a bow as he left.

Shada had been training with the Lepi youth for the rest of the day teaching him proper fighting stances, helping him tap into the force and doing some minor force skills, he was a fast learner, about as good with his instincts as any jedi. After they had some dinner, Petro went to his cabin to sleep, tried as if he'd been working all week long. After that he hadn't been able to do much, Salima was working on his students equipment, Lando was making sure his droids hadn't taken a huge beating from the battle, everyone else was busy. 'Ohh well he thought I guess its back to my room then' he thought 'you could take up a skill besides fighting, something recreational maybe' his alter ego echoed 'maybe music it's just what you need to unwind' 'yeah I guess' "I have it He said out loud.

The whole evening he dedicated to his new project, gathering old-fashioned laser devises, a frame, and light sensors. He went to work installing the lasers and sensor to the frame; "Now to program it" He said looking at his chrono "I guess that is for tomorrow," he said realizing the time as he crawled into bed. He was just getting settled into bed when a figure stood out in the darkness; "I heard what you said about me," It said with Salimas voice. "And what was that beloved?" He asked as he made room for her, "I believe Petro said it was fiancé" she answered as she joined him. "Man you tell kids one thing and they go and tell mom" his voice turned to a whisper as his various appendages started entwine about hers. "My heart is bound to yours", he said as she dug deeper into his hold "And mine to yours" She responded "Don't you ever let me go, your that rock that keeps me standing when I won't". "You won't ever have to" He responded as she fell asleep in is arms, he stayed awake for a couple more hours until sleep claimed him.

Shada woke up realizing that he was clinging to a soft body with his hands in a couple of compromising positions. Slowly he started to slip his limbs out of their twined positions still she kept wrapping around him, nuzzling deeper into his hold, wrapping her arms around him. "I guess this means I really do have a girlfriend" he told himself with a chuckle, "Yeah girly it's time to wake up" he whispered across her alien ear. "No, I want to stay right her with you" Salima responded "You realize that if Lando or Petro walked in right now…" he explained. "So what we haven't done anything wrong, let them think what they want" She retorted. "Not that I don't like this a lot but there are certain things that need to be done in a day, besides it's not like we are married yet" shada shot back by now any resilient sleep had left both of them, although she just held his arms around her. "No, you're mine I won't let you go, I don't have to work today and all you have to do is train Petro. Besides we can have some droids bring us food, and just spend the day together besides we need a break especially with all the modifications will start making tomorrow. I'll give you two hours with Petro and then, you're mine for the rest of the day" she offered lightening her grip just a bit. "Okay if that's all I can get not that I don't love you and your company but I don't want to go too far, you know?" Shada asked "Okay your time starts now hurry, you don't want to make me come down to the training room and get you" She said letting go with a laugh "I swear you could make me walk hot coals if you wanted to" He said blowing her a kiss.

Training was about as normal as it could be, teaching his student to dive deeper into the force and train his instincts, also they touched again on proper forms and worked on sparring. "Okay tomorrow you and I'll work on a training course and you can show me your equipment and try them there. Other wise your free for the day" Shada said dismissing him. Long after Shada left Petro, he had been working on his blaster drawing and attacking maneuvers, he was still kind of slow but he was getting the hang of it set out to search the ship and find himself a training partner. He went to some of the more luxurious rooms, he found a Barabel who looked about thirty, and she looked like she hadn't seen any action for a while. "Excuse me miss but it looks like you are as bored as I am would you mind doing a little sparring with" he asked the scaled woman with a slight shyness in his voice. "Well young one, Thisss one hasn't seen action for a while and would welcome your company" She said grabbing a vibroblade.

Meanwhile shada had a hard time getting a sonic shower in time to get back to his room, he really did enjoy warm, showers of water but on a ship water was a luxury. As he approached his room he started to hear music, laser harp he had only heard them a couple times but to him it was unforgettable experience. _He was on a core world that had slipped his memory, he was sent to take out a diplomat who had a finer taste of life. He figured he'd take him out at the concert hall, he entered the hall and the notes of the expert harpist filled his ears, he felt his life was whole through that song until it's end. The diplomat did end up dead but not through him he was pushed over the railing as he applauded the master musician. _Entering the door he brought in two trays of food "Aww Tranors 4th the simplified version, I was hoping to learn. I had no idea you could play, it's good to know that your nimbleness is but to other senses beside touch" He said with a scoundrels grin, that sent a flush to her face. "Your not leaving now you realize that right" She warned him as the doors closed behind him, "I'm fine with that only if you are" he responded. "Not much I can do is there now, so our day has started great can't get much better now can it now" she said pulling him in for a kiss, "I think I could make this better" he said starting to kiss at her neck. The kisses soon turned to nibbles up and down her green neck, "Shada!" she interrupted him "Not that I don't like it or anything, but weren't you the one who wanted not to go to far, just hold me now we've got a life time ahead of us". "As you wish" he responded bringing all his appendages to form around her. As he held her, his tail started to find her soft spots and with a flash started to tickle her with soft fur, "Ahh, Shada stop, stop it that tickles, stop, stop" She said with half breaths "Ohh fine" he said ceasing his bombardment as he stared into her eyes. "You can let go off me now" she suggested "No, I don't think you'll be that unlucky. You wanted me here, what did you expect?" he asked with a puzzled tone. "Well, the only time we spent after acquiring Petro to the crew, was in the lab when you introduced him to me and then last night. I felt you're excitement radiate off of you when you saw me in the lab, and then I heard that you named me your fiancé. I just became excited with the thought and I wanted to spend time with you before tomorrow when there wouldn't be a whole lot of 'you and me' time" She explained. "Ohh" he said thinking "I tell you what well do it your way, if every once in a while I get a kiss or something okay" "Deal" she said falling into his hold as he turned on the Holo-dramas. That evening went about the way she planned just being together, every once in a while getting a kiss or a bite or something sweet that left her flying afterwards.

Petro set himself in a defensive stance with a foil at his front ready, 'stay focused and disciplined' he told himself. "Ready?" he asked the Barabel woman; she nodded in return bringing a less agile, more curable foil up. "I take it we are doing a points system, first to five wins" He asked again and she nodded. She rushed forward bring her blade up in a feint and quickly jabbed at air, Petro dodged to the left and lunged at her. Quickly she batted the blade away and slashed at him, ducking he felt the blade pass by his ear. Doing a sweeping kick he swept her feet out from her, pointing the blade at her chest he proudly declared "That's one". Helping her up they stood off again this time she moved to a less vulnerable position, advancing on each other more cautiously he felt a ripple come from her, as their blades touched. This time he parried with his senses and side stepped the next two lunges and caught the third next to his pierced ears with his hands. It gained him enough time to bat the blade away and point his at her neck. "That's two", he said again feeling a rush of victory, keeping the same stance as before she rushed him with amazing and unexpected speed. He barely executed a dodging leap off the wall and to the other side of the room, this time he was ready for it she charged slipping through the slashes and under her legs. Pointing his blade at her "That's thr-" he said getting cut off as her tail swept out his feet from under him. She pointed her blade at his throat, "That'sss one" she said helping him up. "Stay focused"; She warned, "Don't let victory cloud your connection, even one asss good assss yours can still falter". He tried again to react to her speed and experience but failed the rest of the match was almost a slaughter three to five. "Who is your masster young one", she asked at the end of the match, "I have only a teacher, and he hardly even knows who he is. However his name is Shada Montrim, I am her with him if you wish to meet him I could do so" He said with humbleness of his defeat in his mind. "I wish to award him not many have gained so many pointsss against me, not even my own son. He is about fifteen now, I wish for him to meet your 'teacher' and learn something from him, here is a signal that you can contact should you ever visit Barab I" she said giving him a signal code. "Shada tells me that we are going to practice on Corellia I'm sure that he would be honored to have one as you train with us and teach him something of the Force too, maybe we will see you at Yavin IV when we go?" Petro asked. "By the way I never did get your name?" he asked "Drala Danpau" she replied as she walked off.

Shada woke up the next morning, slowly making sure not to wake the Twi'lek in his arms. He looked out his window and discovered they weren't moving and a blue shy, "I guess we are at Corellia" he mused to himself. Nudging Salima he tried to wake her, "Huh, why did you wake me Shada?" "Take a look outside" he answered. Looking out side he saw her eyes light up, "We are here, I get my ship and soon will be off I think It'll be about a month before we can take off with all these modifications I've planed. It'll be ours, yours and mine and whoever comes with us" she almost squealed with delight as she ran off to put on regular clothes.

Stepping out into the hallway he found Petro sitting in the hallway "I hope you haven't been listening in on us" Shada warned, 'Us?', "I thought it was just you in there. Engaged is different from married you know that right" "Since when did students get to chastise their teachers?" he asked. "Since they started having Twi'lek girls over for the night", "Okay, okay I got it, so why were you out here anyways" Shada asked as Salima Caught up to them. "Well, when you didn't show up for practice this morning I figured you'd sleep in for some odd reason, which I now know why. Anyways I wanted to tell you someone will join us for practice today when we get to the field" He said finishing it up. "Who?" Shada asked, "You'll know her when you see her today" he responded. As they stepped off the ship their luggage went in front of them they saw it: the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

shada meets some new friends, this is probably my last one for a while sorry, don't forget to read and review

Chapter five: The ship and it's Contents

It looked like a YT series hybrid part 1300 part 2400, only bigger with its cockpit between the support arms. It was painted orange and had the classic top and bottom lasers. It was about fifty meters long and had a small landing pad, just enough for Shadas' Defender to dock on the inside. It looked like it was a little less then eight meters height, which both the landing pad and the engines took up, otherwise it split up to four on top and four on bottom. The top was meant for cargo and emergency room, "I'll figure it out", Salima said to the droid before it started to spout off about specs and the like. "There she is" Lando started off "Consider it an early wedding present you two, your guide and help is right over there" he said pointing to a gray Kushiban it was obvious he was confused. "Perit" she screamed over the normal traffic all the normal "Get your color changing tail over here". The Kushiban immediately turned orange at the sound and bounded over to where they were standing, He stood up and offered his hand "Perittra Kushar Rah, It's a pleasure to meet you all" he said as they all bent down to shake his hand "Peri for short". "This is Shada Montrim and his student Petro Jaxbun Itan" Salima introduced "It's so good to see you again, you're coming with us aren't you? She asked. If I didn't who would you rely on to do repairs, this one" he said pointing to the Lepi. "I don't blame you for that I'd be lucky if I didn't confuse a hydrospanner from a fusion cutter, maybe you could teach me something later on?" He asked. "Ooh, I like this one, willing to learn, knows when he's met a master repairman and probably a quick learner too. Am I right?" he asked "That you are, just make sure not make a joke about those ears" Shada joked as he patted Petro on the back. "I don't recognize your type Shada, where you from?" he asked, "We can talk about that when this bird of ours burns sky, you think you can take us aboard before they load our things?"

As they walked in Petro felt something inside, like a black spot moving around the ship. "Do feel that" he asked Shada, "I do it's here for me" he responded. Quickly in the blink of an eye Shada scooped up Peri and Salima and transported them out side the ship flashing back he grabbed Petro as he parried a slash from a scarlet blade. Taking him outside with a flash he saved him from a dangerous lunge, going inside he turned off the lights and switched to inferred to see his foe in the dark at the same time he focused on his surroundings in about a thirty meter radius. "I see you turn on your blade and fight me like a warrior and not some scared assassin" he said goading him into an attack. Flipping on his two blades he got ready for the inevitable attack, "your smell says you are afraid of me, is it my appearance or that you think me to be a jedi. Miss, I know of the Farghul why are you doing this?" he asked the Farghul. "Because, I need your help, it must stop", she said as she charged, powering the blade she swung it at him. Blocking it he flashed behind her and held her in a sleep hold, he held her till she passed out.

He brought her out in his arms, "She needs our help", Shada said heading to Landos' medical facilities on his ship. She woke up a few minutes after she was set down, reaching for her blade she discovered she had none. She was about fifteen or sixteen, he could sense he darkness bleeding out of her. "It's okay you are safe now, what's your story little one?" he asked, "I have a name! Cindra Farlan Stin, call me Cindy. My story what's it to you, Oh right me attacking you". She said before anyone could interject. "The Sith conditioned me with a split personality, making me more rude and tough than me, and that's saying something" she finished. "If you want Cindra I can try something that may help you…" "Please anything I can't take it she is eating me from the inside out" She pleaded with Shada. "Okay, but we will need to be alone?" he said asking everyone, sitting himself cross-legged on the floor. Shada started to breathe deep and let himself slither into her mind; he searched through her being.

"So what happened back there Lassie?" Peri asked, "Yeah, I've never seen him do that before" added Petro. "Well, he did it through the force, he told me it's like opening a door and walking through, except the door leads to somewhere else in our direct universe" Salima explained. "But still, I don't get it?" "Then ask Shada" She responded to the both of them. "I have a feeling I will, isn't she interesting" Petro said changing the subject, "Oh, sounds like some rabbit-boy's got a crush on a kitty girl" Salima said making his dark blue fur turn purple on his cheeks. "Yeah, cuz I'm going to date a girl whose ancestors ate mine", 'Although she is intriguing' he added to himself

Meanwhile Shada found the dark trail and followed it back to the source, already the home of it was falling in disrepair. Quickly he exited the Farghuls' mind, "you'll be fine just get some rest, you have a strong mind" he said showing his exhaustion, "Looks like your going to need it more than I will" She said stubbornly. "I haven't done a search like that before, you're mental blocks are indeed rival to some masters" He said ready for a nap. "So what was it" she asked, "A dark spirit of the force, your mind is driving it off as we speak, I think hounding isn't a pleasant experience for it so it'll leave to someone more will to except their/his darkside. I'm pretty sure it got through during your torturing experience, although I think you may lose your connection to the force… When we leave will you give us the honor of accompanying us, I think my student has taken a crush after you" he finished. "Who? Rabbit ears, we'll see, mixing out of the gene pool isn't one of those things I do, but never say never. "Thanks, for the help Mister, I think I'll get that sleep now" she said motioning for him to leave "It's Shada, pleasant dreams".

After that they took their tour of the ship the top 'deck' of the ship was in fact used for cargo and whatever it needed to be converted to. The bottom consisted of a docking ring, six cabins including for the captain and his mates, a machine shop, a research lab, galley, refresher, stowage, a living suite, three escape pods one behind the cockpit. The docking bay, engine room, and main cannon hold spanned both floors. On the outside their was an "M" railing for two blaster sets on the top of the engine compartment, which easily concealed looked like hull. Along with a set of transmitters and sensors, and three defensive blasters along the bottom. "Just as I imagined," Salima said starting to show Peri her plans for the ships modifications. "I'm going to get started on my room" Shada said to Salima as he kissed her on the cheek, grabbing one of the fusion welders and a bunch of scrap metal. He set to work building himself a jungle gym to the roof of his room. 'This is nice, got a ship, a girlfriend…' 'No a Fiancée, a student and maybe another, a room full of stuff and it's next to Salimas' to boot' he answered back. 'Yep soon I'll have to go to practice,' he said finishing up the last of the welds to the protection shield generator he installed to the bars.

Petro showed up about that time, walking out side they saw a Barabel. "Shada this is Drala Danpau", Petro introduced "Miss Danpau it is an honor for you to accompany us in our training today" Shada greeted as he shook her hand. "The honor isss all mine never have I met one so young who had taken on an apprentice" She greeted. "He is only a student, he learns what he learns from what I teach, but yes I am young but that has never stopped others before from doing the will of the force is it", he started elaborating the tail of Petros' rescue as they walked to the shuttle. "You see if he had said 'no I'll pass on the whole training thing' I still would have saved him. No, I believe that he was guided to me, as I was guided to where I am in life." Shada finished "Where do you come from Shada?" She asked, "You know a lot about customsss and civilizations, but nothing of recent hisssstory". "Well I was raised on the outskirts of the known galaxy, where I needed to know local customs to blend in and such. As for my ancestry I have no idea, as would hardly anyone, short of a geneticist" Shada answered. "Why would you have to blend in?" she persisted in her questioning, "Well, after somebody has been murdered they always blame the new weird being in town, disappearing was a necessity" Shada answered. "So, you were a bounty hunter?" "No more like a dark emissary for a Sith Lord" Shada said as her eyes got wide. "So that'sss where you get your saberss and your combat experience, but then why have you not sought power like your master?" She asked. "I've seen the way him and dark jedi became drunk on the dark side. I vowed that the only time I'm ever to be that way is with love, and I have found it. Plan and simple" Shada explained leaving her to ponder his comments "Shada you are wise beyond your yearsss, it is a true honor to train with you". "Thank you but all I have learned is from watching others not wisdom at all" Shada explained, "Isss it not wisdom to watch and learn from othersss" Drala countered "We are here Blastech industries testing lab arena". They came upon a wide open maze pit that had targets positioned around the field from droids to other members, battling in stun wars. "Okay get ready everybody, get your equipment out and lets get started. Here is other team" Shada said showing them a holo of about eight different species of twenty or so on the other team. Shada walked to the entrance his tail flicking with anticipation, "Please set all weapons to their lowest setting?" an announcer voice said over a commspeaker. Petro pulled out his four blasters and set them for a stun mode, pushing the butt ends of two of his blasters together he felt a click and holstered them and did the same with the next set. Bringing both sets out he got ready for the inevitable, "Are you all ready" Drala asked. Shada and him nodded, walking forward into the arena. Drala split off from the group and started hunting; Shada sat behind a bunker and searched. "A group of three our coming down the hallway in front of us" Shada informed "I've got a good idea".

The three walked forward and inspected the bunker, "No, one here party leader" he reported, all of a sudden a blackish shadow streaked across the walls. "What was that, I think we have something here". Passing down the hallway cautiously, Shada appeared right out from behind the corridor drawing their attention, without a word all three of them collapsed. Behind them stood Petro with two blaster silencers equipped on two muzzles. "Okay now we take their clothing and…" Shada was cut off by blaring sirens "Warning unauthorized beings entering compound, and have not switched to stun setting. Proceed to…" the announcer was cut off. "This isn't good" Petro feared "Can you tell how many there are, and where is Drala?" he asked Shada who was already working on an answer. "About thirty more, Drala has been taken captive at the opposing base. There are only about five there but they are going to get up eventually, I say we rescue her and then escape" Shada recommended. "You're the teacher" Petro replied, "I hope you've been studying your force techniques?" Shada asked.

They reached the base in no time, as the others were being cautious, checking every hallway before moving on making sure not to be surprised. Shada and Petro switched to more powerful settings and sneaked into the complex building. Searching for Drala they found her being watched by all five soldiers, "Here we go, don't forget to trust your instincts" Shada cautioned. "Hold it one second" Petro asked in his nasally voice, his small bracers popped out two little arms a piece and connected with the blasters reinforcing his hold. "I'll praise you later okay," Shada said with a smile as he busted through the door, holding a guard as a shield three blasted at him scoring the walls. Drala called her blade to her and ripped the stun cuffs apart, she immediately went through two guards. Shada took out two more dropping the one last. Pressing a button a sword ejected from each blaster tripling the length of the blaster, he pointed at the dropped man who had a blaster in hand "Don't think about it" Petro warned.

When they left all five were tied up, suddenly on top one of the walls stood three men, with jet-packs and automated rifles. Drala pushed them causing them to stumble Petro picked them off three shots. Pushing forward they came to a small encampment of seven soldiers, Petro jumped out guns blazing dropping three with his first shots, the others responded with shotguns of blaster fire. Picking is movements he weaved through most of the shots and took down the other four. "Okay there is another encampment on the other choke point, and the final one at exit I'll go to the exit and take out the twenty or so there and you go take out the other encampment". With that Shada ran off in the direction he pointed and left Drala and Petro to their business.

Shada ran down the corridors on all four of his primary appendages, jumping off of walls and to the other one running perpendicular to the floor. Every once in awhile he'd have to take out a guard or get past a bunker, nothing too unexpected. He came upon the last choke point before the camp already listening to the sounds of mayhem his friends were causing. All of a sudden five Blaster Jumpers appeared on the wall, Shada brought out two sabers and started to deflect their shots, parrying in an almost graceful dance. Scampering up the wall he grabbed the last two and threw them into the corridor knocking them out. Grabbing ones jetpack, he put it on himself and checked their belts. Both had bandoleers of three flash bang grenades, "Perfect" he said to himself as he strapped them around his shoulder. Just around the corner came running three soldiers immediately Petro dove behind them blaster blades drawn dropped all three. "Good to see you could make it to the party" he said motioning for him to put on a jetpack. "Both men flew above the walls and started with their barrage, Shada using his grenades to sow confusion among the camp while Petro picked off most of the targets. Drala ran up and finished the rest all of a sudden two red flying Stenax similar to the one Shada saw a couple days before, flew out of the small tent in the center and ignited two light sabers. Shada drew their attention and landed, while Petro landed behind the tent and took care of most of the minions. Shada dodged while he talked with them "What do you want" he said dodging a swipe at his torso. "Our master fears a threat that came upon the known regions some eight months ago. He located you and discovered your plan to head to Corellia and sent one of his minion ships to intercept you. You escaped with an untrained force-sensitive of his, another of his minions forged by the master himself was sent to stow away on your ship and destroy you. She unfortunately failed and was rescued by you, we have come to finish the job, and if we fail others will take our place you are hopeless. Shada now flicked two of his silent black blades to life, "Then I'll have to protect myself from them too" He said striking back with his tails blade. Shada readied for another barrage; suddenly he pulled out one of his Straka blades as both blasted lightning at him using the force. Taking all their efforts and storing it he felt his blade warm a little, pointing the blade at the leg of the smaller one he let loose a storm that caused him to crumble onto the durasteel floor. Shada was about to remove the winged beings sword arm when eight or so shoots launched from Petros four blasters, causing it to collapse. Drala ran up from the right with her light saber ignited, obviously outmatched the second flew into the sky and enter a small shuttle. "Well that could have been better," Shada said with a grin.

On the way home was doing the best he could to repair the few burns he had received, as he put on the stinging alcohol not even flinching when he applied it. "You see Miss Drala, pain is only a sign that should be acknowledged and help you learn" He was telling her about one of the lessons he learned during his days with the Sith Lord. "And what did you learn from this 'lesson' today" She asked, that their is always an enemy, a foe that wants to get you. That I should never drop my guard, now learning a lesson and putting it into practice is different" He responded. "More often then not you learn more in defeat than victory, take Petro for instance. What did you learn from your duel with Miss Drala yesterday?" Shada asked; "I thought about it all night and determined that I should never underestimate someone, no matter how many times I have defeated him or her" he answered. "Good I'm glad you learned something other than what I taught you. I must say those blades were a little unexpected they are definitely interesting weapon, very good you've done well" He commended as they set down at the docks. Cindra was up and about sheering off a section on the front with a laser cutter.

"Good to see you up and about" he said to her as she finished, "Mister Shada, you've seen better days before" she said jumping down from the ship, "I'm sure I have Cindy". "Mister Shada I have a gift for the assistance today I'm not sure I would have escaped today had it not been for the both of you" She said pointing to a pair of droids. The two were chatting away in binary, a destroyer droid and a short droid similar to an HK and A-series assassin droid. "If you don't accept them at least consider them a wedding present, from what Petro tells me that is an inevitable," she said waving them over. I thank you for them I'm sure they will be a welcomed edition. "I've had a number of modifications done on these old droids and planned more but I'm sure you will do the rest just as well. The 'assassin' droid has a computer port insert, a Holo-shroud, I've also hooked up carbonite spray and a flame-thrower, I switched the red Photoreceptors to green, and a few they slight things other that, all the rest is programming and identical stance reproduction equipment. It lets him copy certain moves and execute them as perfectly as he remembers them; also there are repulser lifts in its feet. The destroyer droid I've made a little more flexible, and increased it guard, sensor, and aim protocols. It's shielding sensory has increased, to help to prevent the overload problem" She explained. "Thank you, but it's not necessary", "Well I'll see you later, I have other things to attend to".

Shada took the droids inside and started to clean them up, he finally got a chance to look at the assassin droid. The droid was about two meters tall; its rounded head had spikes coming out of it similar to that of a Zabrak. The four green photoreceptors on its extremely narrow face surveyed the ship, its upper body was compartmentalized under the grayish armor with most of it taken up by an odd-looking power generator. Its arms were heavily "muscled" or at least looked like muscle and contained various dangerous weapons from the carbonite spray, to duel vibro blades, to miniature assault cannons, to dart missiles. The lower section had the rest of the generator along with the holo-shroud. The legs were like the arms and probably held the stores of blaster gas and everything else. The feet contained a repulser technology and even a little rocket set for flight, "Were you built like this umm… what was your name?" He asked, "SHD5, you may call me Shade, a lot of me is modified but the humanoid frame is original, along with the generator in the inner compartment, the movement tools, and the arm blades" the droid said with a dark numeric sound. "I think there could be a little work that can be done to your hidden compartments but other than that it is just a matter of programming. Salima can look at it later," he said moving onto the other one. "Hey, what's your name?" he said looking at the almost classic looking destroyer droid "This is W-D9, he has been optimized for defense purposes", Shade said translating for the droid. "Great, all you need is a magnetized hull and you'll be perfect for bay defenses" Shada said giving the droid a pat. "Until then I need this built" Shada asked, "It's similar to a comlink, but it's silent only appearing in the users head" he said handing the SHD droid a small piece of circuitry. "I'll be right on it" the droid stated as he and his counterpart left for the other part of the ship.


End file.
